User blog:Aaronsmith123/Mohawk vs Lakota Sioux.
The native americans. A people truly supressed by the Europeans/whitemen. From the atrocities of the early settlers, to the recent events with the dakota pipeline. But, on thing is for sure. Nearly all were some of the best warriors in our know history. They fought with tooth a claw and a grand scale against the imperialistic invaders of their homelands. From east to west, the Natives battled greatly. Today we look at some of the best warriors of these cultures. The Mohawks of new york and the Lakota sioux of South dakota. While very different fighters, both fought with terrifying ability in combat. While both did fight for the white invaders, Many rebelled against them. Today we look at the masterful warriors america. The best of the native warriors. The Mohawk and the Lakota Sioux. WHO. IS. DEADLIEST!!!! Mohawk. The Mohawk were/are a group of people native to what is now upstate new york. These peoples were known for being a very dangerous group of Americans. Most mohawk males had high levels of training and would often fight off other groups of native such as the mohican and delaware peoples. By the time of the british occupation of the state, the Mohawks rebelled at first. But after a time, many would join the English as advanced commandos in the french indian war. After the american revolution some would leave with the english, but many stayed in the americans. Soon the mohawk would find that the new american government was not in their interest. While many resisited the new laws against them, many went west over the appalachian mountains. To this day, the mohawk people still live in the areas around their native lands in new york. Lokata sioux. The lokata sioux Were/are a group of people native to south dakota. While not know as being a renouned people at first, they grew into one of the most skilled plains tribes after the horse made it to the americas through the spaniards. This made them a truely powerful group, gaining a massive territory and becoming a large threat to peoples like the pawnee and comanche. After the americans arrived in the west the Lakota began conflict almost instantly. While they a first found peace after a time, it soon devolved into nearly constant war. By the late 1860s the lakota began to use the ghost dance and were know to do so even after americas banning of it. By the late 1800s the lakota land was less then a quarter of the pervious size that it held. Even now the lokata sioux are fighting the whites. In the recent dakota pipe line event, they were being abused by the american police in ways that had not been seen since the civil rights movement in the early 60s. Equipment. Mohawk. Brown bess. 100 yards, 3 shots per minute. Goes through all armor. Tomahawk. 1.5 feet long, head heavy. insanely powerful. Riflebutt. Causes hell of an impact (like a mace). 2 foot of range. Lakota sioux. Short bow. 85 yards, 15 arrow shots a minute. can easily go deep into bone and flesh. War club. 1.5 feet long, heavy head. Breaks bone and smashes skulls. Knife. 6 inches long. Light and fast. Cuts like a hot knife through butter. (Thick rawhide or wood shield). X factors. Experience. While the mohawk was an experienced group and fought for about the same amounto of time as the Lakota sioux. They fought against a less effective group of enemies in their lands. The mohawk fought men with musket and bayonets while the Lakota foughts guys with henry rifles and revolver. The Edge Sioux. Skills. While the Sioux were much better on horse back, the Mohawk were bettering at treversing terrain on foot, were greater stealth fighters and much better marksman (at this point). Edge Mohawk. Voting ends the 15th of this month. tell me your opinions and hoe I could advance. Thank you for your time. It will be a 1 on 1. The Lakota sioux will have a Horse but the will not. (this makes up for the lack of guns). Battle. Location. Great plains. Forested area near a stream. 1802. Mohawk warrior travelled across a great sweaping plain. He was hot and tired, the blistering summer sun beating down overhim. He reached for his water skin, sucking down the last drops of the substance. He had been forced away from his native lands by the whites and left to walk alone. He had crossed the mountains and into the plains, But had nowhere to settle. As he walked over the next ridge, he saw a sight of hope. A small forested creek, sitting pristinely between the 2 humps of the rolling plains. He ran to it like a playful child. As he arrived he saw the flowing stream. He pulled out his water skin and submerged it. He pulled it out and took a long drink. As he got to his feet, he noticed an low rumbling noise comming from the other side of the hill. He Heard this sound getting closer and he reached for his musket, cocking the hammer and pooring powder into the pan. He could hear the sound clearly, the sound of a horses hooves. He aimed for the ridge, waiting for the rider. But as the rider showed himself, the Mohawks attack wavered. He saw a nativeman, with a crown of birds feathers break the ridge. This man carried a bow and arrow, with a club and shield upon his belt. This Sioux horseman looked down on him. He gaze was cold and narrow. He quickly strung and arrow and loosed it. The missile fell short, Landing in the stream. But as he reached for another, the Mohawk had already fired back. the ball missed, but it startled the sioux. The mohawk bolted for a patch of bushes, quickly loading his musket. The sioux came riding down the hill, Leaping across the stream. He rode right up to where the mohowk was hidden. As the mohawk poped back up to fire again, The sioux shot an arrow at him at close range. The arrow sliced across his shoulder, causing him the stumble back. His aim was altered but still fired. The load bang from the gun caused the Siouxs horse to rear back, sending him toppling over its rump. The two got to their feet. The mohawk carried his gun like a club, while the lakota retreived his melee tools (shield and club). The Mohawk swung his gun out, but the strike was dodged. The Lakota attempted to close in, but the mohawk swung back again. The riflesbutt smashed the shield, breaking the spine of the weapon. Dropping the now worthless tool, the lakota steped back out of range. The Mohawk swung again, but the lakota ducked under and tackled him the ground. The musket wen flying from his hands. The Lakota then pinned him down and readied his club. As he swung down, the Mohawk then grabbed his wrist and punched him in the face. The stunded Sioux warrior stumbled back. This gave the Mohawk time to grab his tomahawk. Both got to their feet. The sioux pulled out a stong knife and paired it with his club. The 2 closed in. Chopping and swiping at eachother. The Sioux was quickly able to crack the Mohawk in the shoulder, but the Mohawk then punched him in the face. In this time of paused, the Mohawk slashed at the Sioux, but the sioux blocked with his club. But as in impacted, the club would snap in two. The sioux would then pull back and regain breath. The Mohawk woulden't let him gain any advantage. He slammed into him like a bull, throwing him to the ground. As he closed in to finish of his opponent, He heard a noise in the distance. A sound like an earthquake was rolling towards him. He looked down the the Sioux, who was white a paper. The sioux got to his feet and ran to his horse. He ran off as a herd of buffalo came rolling over the hill. The mohawk grabbed his musket and began to run down stream away from the bison. The 2 warriors moved as fast as the could, escaping the bison herd. Winner. Tie. While the Lakota sioux was a better rider and archer, the Mohawk was a better melee fighter and better traveling on foot. While The mohawk had a gun, the Lakota had a horse. This was generally an even match, So their is no winner here. So its a tie. Category:Blog posts